


喜欢你💕2⃣️1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️1⃣️

 “Hi，Anthony——你应该是这样自称吧？”男人笑起来，“自己录视频给自己看很奇怪，但我想你希望知道一些关于我们的事情。  
  我的身体不太好。你知道做为普通人整天穿着好几十公斤的衣服和敌人战斗，我已经到了极限。  
  可是我不能放弃，我想活下去，健康地活着，所以我研究了绝境，并且试图把它和蜘蛛宝宝的基因结合，制造出新的生存机遇。  
  为了这个目标，我曾经制订过计划要解剖那个小东西，但现在他是我们的爱情了。”男人露出一个爱意十足的笑容。“看到他第一眼惊艳吗？是不是太契合你了？当然，他是我们生命中最重要最美好的礼物。”  
  “如果尝试失败了也不要紧，我把意识上传了，让他陪kid长大。当然如果成功了，我最大的心愿就是给他一个盛大的婚礼，我想你会愿意告诉全世界你爱他，这是我做不到的，虽然我还是没忍住在成为你之前占有了他。我的杂念太多，恐惧太多，我想像你这样健康自信地活着，有充足的时间可以去爱他，每天在他身边醒来，看着他成长，陪伴他直到一起老去。我想参与他所有人生中最重要的时刻，我在他身上实现了很多第一次，我想知道还能有多少第一次。你会呵护好他的，对吗？”  
  “如果你看到这里，说明我们成功了。那我上传的意识就没必要存在了，他的源文件在一一”  
男人挥手停止了播放。  
“Boss，您不看完吗？”  
“我不需要他的经历，任何人的束缚，我就是我。”  
  看到那少年的第一眼我就沦陷了，根本就不需要历史。Peter Parker，你是我命中注定的地狱，不论是他还是我，我们情愿为你万劫不复。  
—————————————-  
  全世界都沉浸在绝境带来的狂欢下，猝不及防SI官网下载通道关闭。  
  媒体和个人纷涌至评论区留言要求解释原因，被以发现技术性问题为由拒答，恐惧的种子就此埋下。  
  没有绝境时，女士们化妆出门，感觉很好，很多男士们不煅炼，无趣地宅在家里，病人们天天为医药费奔波，伤残人士自卑还难找工作，老人们感叹青春不再，伤怀悲秋⋯  
  自从试用绝境后，男女老少，孤寡病残全部容光焕发，拾起自尊，抬头做人，连犯罪率都奇迹般的下降了。  
  试用期剩下十天时，全世界都在战战兢兢等待倒计时结束。各种各样的猜想出现在越来越多的媒体，但无论谁邀请，那个世界首富就是不露面，连公司员工都开始焦虑。  
  等到倒数第三天传出绝境要高额费用或停止试用并不上市销售时，民众的呼声越来越强烈，一度出现示威游行，冲击SI总部，打砸抢烧等恶性事件。

“Dude，你说Mr.Stark到底是怎么打算的？以后真的要花很多钱才能使用吗？”Ned吃饭时也抱着电脑，生怕错过了SI官网的消息。  
“如果⋯我是说，如果绝境停止传播使用，你觉的会怎样？”少年期待又害怕受伤害地瞟了一眼好友。  
“那怎么行？！”Ned几乎拍案而起，“你说的该不会是真的吧？Peter，please！你看看周围那些人，如果真有那么一天，谁都不会饶过他们，SI就完了，谁都不会好过。”  
  “⋯Ned，我先走了。”少年拍拍好朋友的肩膀，跑出了餐厅，走到一片树荫下，他掏出手机给男人发了个信息问绝境的情况。  
  男人只回复他四个字：说到做到。  
   
  等到绝境将失效的前夜，大批民众聚集在SI总部广场，灯火彻夜长明，无数人都在呼吁不要停止供应绝境，哪怕是要付高昂的费用。  
“大家不用继续浪费时间了，我HI将于明天开始开启Neverland免费下载，功能强大，甚至强于绝境，我想你们应该马上就回去等待下载，否则会来不及哦！”Justin Hammer特别喜欢跟SI争夺客户，这次绝境一开始下载，他就暗地开始研究，现在幸运女神眷顾终于降临。  
  只要有得用，还免费，才没人继续在这里傻站着，人群以肉眼可见的速度散去，Hammer算是变相救了SI，暗处的Pepper松了口气。  
  蜘蛛侠在楼顶也松懈下来，不想脚下一空，他掉进了楼里。还没等他放出蛛丝，就落入一个怀抱。  
  “Mr.S⋯Anthony！”少年挣了一下，想站起来，奇异地没有成功。  
  “原来你这么关心我。”男人在他太阳穴印上一个吻，抱着他走进电梯，“正好我有东西给你。”  
  “你⋯能放我下来吗？”少年别扭地问。  
  “我就喜欢这样。”男人给了他一记微笑杀，“你有一辈子的时间来反抗我。”  
  隔着头套，男人也知道他的少年脸红了，这让他的心情特别舒畅。  
   直到男人把他放到实验室的坐椅上，少年才回神，接过对方递来的东西。  
  “这个是手表吗？”  
  “是我刚做好的加入电脑功能的特定信号接收放大器。”男人看他蜘蛛眼都眯起来了，表情变得很松弛，“你可以让你的智能管家住进去了。”  
   “⋯”少年一时竟无话可说。  
 在他们算计这个男人的时候，他做到了收回绝境的承诺，现在还为他们解决了随身携带的问题，他头一次发现这个男人的心胸如此宽广，而他对他的了解是那么肤浅，他只把自己当成牺牲者，从没仔细看看想想男人的处境。  
  少年觉得自己是一个自私的坏人。


End file.
